The cat, the fish, ane the flames
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Monkey D. Lufficia (Luffy), Portagaz D. Anne(Ace), and Dragon D. Sabo live together with the whitebeard pirates after saving Luffy from a cold and Garp's big mouth
1. The fish is down

This is my first one piece story... actually this is my first story. I hope you enjoy oh by the way the picture for this story is taking awhile cuz I'm drawing it.

disclaimer: I don't own one piece but I do own the picture

* * *

Chapter 1: the fish is down!

[Anne, Luffy, and Sabo's tree house]

"Hey, Lu is this all right?" Sabo whispered, elevating her head so she can breathe. "Yea. Thanks Sabo," she croaked. "Ok, so can toy explain to me how you got sick one mote time?" he asked. "Remember earlier in the week when it had snowed," she said and he nodded his head "Well when we visited Makino she was sick, and then later on that day, Anne pushed me into the pond," she croaked. Then she started to cough up blood.

Sabo started to go through the medicine box to find something to help. "Wait!" she wheezed and he stop what he was doing. "Don't tell Anne, please?" she begged. "Don't tell Anne what?" Anne said walking into the treehouse. "Lufficia, what are you hiding!" she yelled, noticing the blood on the blanket. All eyes were on the frail girl waiting for an answer. But all she did was curl into a ball and cry. What caught them off guard though was how she just kept muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a good girl. They're lying. I'm sorry," over and over again until she fell asleep.

"What do we do?" Sabo whispered making sure Luffy was asleep. "We need to take her to a doctor and that's final," Anne said nodding to Luffy. "But were broke! We can't even get medicine for her!" he yelled back. "Shhhhh!" she said as she covered his mouth. She motioned him to follow as they left the treehouse.

"You know the only thing we can do to help her and you're gonna have to ignore your pride" he said knowing her reaction would be: "Fine! But don't expect me to do much," and starts to pout. Which she did and they got into an argument. That turned into a fight. After several punches and rude name-calling, Sabo won the fight/argument. So Anne and Sabo went to the port in the Goa kingdom to help Luffy.

[The Moby Dick, a few feet below sea level, Goa Kingdom]

"Oyaji! It looks like we made it before the Celestial Dragons!" a man said. "Gurararara! Okay then here's the plan: I'm gonna clam this island!" Whitebeard said "Get us to the surface, I'll explain the rest after!" he yelled. "Aye sir," the crew yelled. The ship went up to the surface (_AN: like during the war_) surprising and scaring all of the townspeople. "Listen up you brats," Whitebeard yelled "this is my island starting now!" As soon as he said that a flying blue phoenix came handing Whitebeard a flag. He tied the flag to a spear and stabbed it into the ground.

"Oi, pops what do we do now?" the phoenix asked. "Do whatever you want. I'm taking a nap," he said laying on the ground to take a nap. The townspeople fell while the crewmember just started to sweat. The townspeople just look flabbergasted to see him fall asleep while the crew just had one thought in their mind: 'what are we going to do with him,' and sigh.

"Hey Thatch lets go look around the town," the phoenix yelled. "Sure why not, but you owe me, Marco" Thatch yelled back.

Meanwhile…

[High Town, Goa Kingdom]

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any medicine we can have?" Sabo and Anne asked. "Yea like we would have any for you two," the man sneered. "But it's for our sister! She's sick!" Anne yelled. "That's her problem, not mine," the man said walking away. "See! This is why I didn't want to do this!" she screeched, getting rude glances from the nobles. "Do you think I like this either?" Sabo snapped "we have no choice though! She's sick! We have no choice!" he yelled back.

They felt a hand on their shoulder and went into a defensive position and tried to punch that person. He expected this though and grabbed their hands. "Whoa there, I was just seeing what was wrong," the man said letting go of their hands. "So do you need anything? Oh by the way my name is Thatch," he said. "Well you see," "we need a doctor! Our sister is really sick," Anne said getting mean glances from sabo and just stuck her tongue at him. Ok so we'll get her and take her to josh," he said turning around. "Hey thatch! That's the wrong way." Sabo said, leaving Anne and him puzzled. "I know," he said. Then taking a deep breath he yelled, "MARCO THE BLUE CHICKEN IS A PINEAPPLE!" Leaving the siblings still confused, he grabbed their hands and ran to the forest.


	2. Cats can't lie

Chapter 2: Cats can't lie!

"Ok where should I go?" Thatch asked still holding onto Sabo and Anne. "Head to the tallest tree, they said. By the way I never got your names, he said. Well your gonna have to wait because then she will get mad, Anne said and then Sabo and her shuddered. 'She?' thatch thought. '… Oh the one who's sick' he concluded. After five minutes of trial and error they made it to the tree house. You're gonna have to be quiet she's asleep, Sabo whispered as they went into their home with Thatch.

'This seems like a house for kids their age,' he thought until he spotted blankets surrounding a girl. As soon as he saw the girl he was worried. The girl was shaking in the bundle of blankets and sweating bullets. She was pale and from the looks of it having a nightmare. She started to whimper at first whenever they went but then the whimpers became screams.

When she started screaming, she woke up sweating and shaking. "Lu," "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she wailed. "I WANNA GO HOME WITH SABO AND ANNE! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Thatch was worried to the max, seeing how she was ranting about someone following her, he knew she was delusional from a fever.

"Sabo!" Thatch yelled startling the boy."Y-yes?" he asked. "This isn't any normal cold so why didn't you get any medicine?" he asked. "Well, ha ha ha," he said and started to sweat "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned around mumbling. 'What a horrible liar,' Thatch and Anne thought.

"It's because were broke," Anne said. "Ace right?" thatch asked. "No Anne. Anyway we don't get paid for stuff like that, so we sell any of our animal skins. She,' Anne pointed at Luffy, "got sick so we haven't had any money in a while." Thatch looked at the girl one more time and then he went serious.

"Sabo and Anne! I want you to calm her down," he said. "Y-yes sir," they said and went by the girl. "Lu, hey Lu it's us. Please calm down," Sabo said walking to the girl. "S-Sabo and A-Anne?" she whispered. She rubbed her eyes and started to sniffle when she saw them. 'She's about to cry again,' Anne thought.

"Shhh. Its ok, its ok we're here and we're gonna get you better," she said rubbing her back. "Me n' Sabo are gonna talk about what you saw later okay," she whispered. "M'kay," she replied then she passed out. "Oh god, we fuckin' need to take her to josh!" Thatch yelled. He picked up Luffy bridal style and, with Sabo and Anne on his heels, ran to the ship.

On the way to the ship they saw Marco/Pineapple head on the way. "NO TIME TO TALK, TAKEING A KID TO SEE JOSH!" he yelled running faster. They finally made it to the ship when thatch saw josh who was talking to Haruta. "OH THANK THE LORDS!" thatch yelled, falling face first to the floor, stretching his arms out though to keep Luffy safe.

They started to sweat seeing his reaction, until Haruta saw a boy and a girl break down crying. They were about to see what's wrong when they just pointed to the blankets. "Oi, Thatch what the hell did you do this time," she yelled. She went to go calm them down while Josh actually looked at the blankets. He fell on the ground, getting weird looks from the crew, and looked like he saw a ghost. "Oh damn," he muttered.

"Izo I want you to carry the girl to the infirmary, and find Selma!" he yelled. "Thatch you should be fuckin' grateful! The girl could've died in three days!" he yelled running to the infirmary. Sabo started to cry even harder and Anne ran after them. "Mister Doctor! Okama!" she screamed, getting killing intent off of Izo, they turned around. "Is my sister gonna be alright?"

she asked tears in her eyes. Izo handed Luffy to josh and saw him run to the infirmary, while he squatted down to her height. "She's going to be perfectly fine. After all we have the best doctors on hand," he said. "That's good to hear," she smiled the fainted in his arms. Izo took her to the infirmary, laid her on a bed then left.

[Two weeks later]

"Is she alright?"

"Does she look alright?!"

"This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know."

"Look1 she's wakening up!"

"Shut up!"

She woke up felling like she went through another one of Garp's 'training'. She rubbed her eyes for a while until she realized she was surrounded and started to panic. "Lu! Calm down, they're just friends," Anne said knowing she was about to scream. "A-Anne," she whispered and saw her walk up to her. "Hey Luff, you hungry?"

Sabo asked going to the other side of the bed. "No, I'm fine," she said but her stomach did a growl that lasted for five minutes. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and everyone started to laugh. "Shut up!" she yelled getting embarrassed. "Well I guess its food first then intro, right Lu?" Anne asked. "Mm!" she said and they all went to the dining hall to get food.


	3. Flames can hurt!

A/N: I might not be able to post daily its most likely on Wednesdays and the weekends because of school. I would also like to know that I love all the people to review and follow. it helps me know if I should keep going with the story. Also I do not own one piece, that belongs to oda-sensei

* * *

Chapter 3: flames can hurt!

After getting something to eat the trio decided to explore the ship together. But they had to find a way to get Haruta away from them. That's when Sabo had an idea and they went into a huddle. "What if we told her that, that Thatch guy stole something from her," he said.

"Hey, yea that could work," Anne said. "Mm," Luffy said and started to giggle. "Agreed?" he asked. "Mm!" the girls said together. They broke the huddle and went to Haruta. "Excuses me miss, but I think thatch sole something from you," Sabo said ever-so politely. "What?!" she screamed. "Well the asshole got it coming to him this time," and she ran off looking for him. "C'mon guys let's go!" Luffy said running to a cabin.

When they went inside they didn't expect to see a tall man with a banana like mustache. As soon as Luffy saw the mustache she ran up to the man with Sabo and Anne making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. "Hey jiji, can I touch your mustache?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Gurarara! Are you the three brats that were on my ship?" he asked placing her on his leg.

"Yes s-sir!" Sabo said worrying where this was going. "So how about it? Do you like it here?" he asked. "Yea! It's so much fun here!" Luffy said giggling. "Ne, Anne? What's wrong?" Sabo whispered. "Nothing," she hissed swatting her hand. "Gurarara! If you like it so much how about joining?" he asked. "Mm! of course we'll join!" Luffy yelled.

'sigh' "I guess we have no choice," Sabo said in defeat, but Anne was quiet. "A-are you sure?" she asked getting a confused look from Oyaji and nervous glances from Sabo and Luffy. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "Because we ate a devil fruit," she said finding her lap to be interesting.

"That doesn't matter," he said, "as long as you treat us like our family, that's all that matter." They all started to hear something and turned to see it was coming from Anne. What surprise them though was how she yelled "LIKE HELL!" and everything caught on fire. They all had to run out the room to see that the whole deck caught on fire.

"Shishishi! Anne did it again," Luffy said bringing the unconscious Sabo on shore. "Bonjour!" she said elbowing him in his stomach. "'cough, cough!' Luffy what have we *cough* told you about that!" he croaked and eventually coughed up a fish.

"Be right back! Anne did it again!" she yelled then dived underwater. Sabo ran to the highest ground in the area and watched. Three minutes later he saw a huge tsunami go over the ship. Luffy head went above surface to check on the ship only to see a bunch of wet, pissed off people, a laughing old man, and her sister unconscious. "Sorry!" she yelled and dived back into the sea showing her tail.

~_a few hours later_~

After fixing the ship, bringing Luffy out of the ocean, finding Sabo, and waiting for Anne to wake up, they had a nice chat with the rest of the crew. "Who the hell are these kids," a man said. "Oh! My names Lufficia, but you guys call me Luffy, okay. He's Sabo and she's Anne, we joined today!" she said proudly.

"WHAT?!" the crew yelled. "Well, I'll introduce the commanders since you met Oyaji," the man said. "Hey isn't that pineapple guy," Anne said getting snickers and grins from everyone. "Hey Thatch," He yelled. "Hm?" "One of these days I'm gonna kill you," he said. "Ok, getting that aside, my name is Marco, I'm first commander. Second commander is Sarah,"

"hi it's nice to see you" "third commander is Jozu, you guys should know who is forth is, fifth is Vista, sixth is Blamenco, seventh is Rakuyo, eighth is Namur, ninth is Blenheim, tenth is Curiel, eleventh is Kingdrew, twelfth is Haruta, thirteenth is Atmos, fourteen is Jiru, fifth teen is Fossa, and Izo is sixth teen. The rest can introduce themselves whenever they want because right now I have a Thatch to kill," and with that being said he ran after Thatch who was running away in fear.


	4. Cats are good negotiators!

remember me?

I'm so sorry everyone who waited for this chapter but I have an alibi:

1) we didn't have wi-fi for a while and

2) school

OMG having 1,253 visitor for my story. TTvTT *sniff* yawl know how to make a girl loved. you guys have to thank ggtherescuer for helping me with this chapter I had a horrible writers block but she helped me. oh and this might be the last chapter you see from me for awhile cuz school's a bitch. pm me if you have any questions with this chapter. or better yet leave a review .it heals my soul. Anyway will someone do the dis for me.

Luffy: fruity-Chan does not own one piece

* * *

Chapter 4: Cats are good negotiators!

"To our new recruits; Anne, Sabo, and Luffy!" Thatch yelled. "KAMPAI!" everyone yelled. "Oi! Don't give them any alcohol!" Marco yelled getting laughs from everyone and pouts from the three. While everyone was celebrating, their new recruits were nervous as hell on the inside. Yeah sure Dadan said it was okay but Garp was one problem, the other one was their powers.

"I hope we don't have to tell anybody about that any time soon." Anne whispered to Sabo. "Yeah, I agree with you on that one but they'll find out sooner or later," he whispered back. "Well I hope its later then," she said before running to get more meat. The party was the best party they had. Well it was the only party they had. Until around noon when the argument began. They were just exploring the ship until someone said "how can we let a bunch of brats be pirates? I bet they can't even fight."

As soon as Anne herd that she jumped the poor man. She punched, scratched, kicked, and broke the man until sabo pulled her off of him, and he went to the infirmary. "What was that all about ""what's going on!?" sabo and thatch yelled but thatch was coming for the kitchen wearing a 'kiss the pirate' apron. "The asshole called us weak!" Anne yelled. "So? That doesn't mean you beat up anybody who says that! You can't keep doing this!" Sabo said while Luffy was on the floor laughing the whole time. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but you guys do seem weak," Thatch said taking of his apron.

"We are not!" Anne and Luffy yelled.

"Are too!" he countered

"Are not!

"Are too!

"Are-"SHUT UP!" Sabo yelled. He turned to face Thatch with a smirk. "How about we make a bet instead?" "I'm listening," he replied. "We have to fight and defeat the Tiger Lord. If we win we get to stay," he said smugly. "What if I win?" he said. "Then we leave the crew. Simple as that _Thatch-san_," he said. A few murmur and whispers were herd through the crowd. "Fine," he said and they shook hands.

A loud gasp was herd through the crowd and they turned and saw Haruta run to Luffy and suffocate- I mean hug her. "You can't do that thatch! Don't be cruel to them!' she yelled. "They started it not me. Beside don't you wanna know how strong they are?" he said. "Well yeah but-""no buts! We also can use this to see which commander they go under," he stated. So all of the commanders (plus whitebeard for the hell of it) were in the forest with Luffy, Anne, and Sabo.

"Why do you have fish strapped to your backs?" Izo asked. "Because then the tiger lord would come," Luffy said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "SHUT UP!" Sabo and Anne yelled hitting her on the head. "Oww! What did I do?!" she yelled nursing a bump on her head and everyone started laughing at her. They stopped as soon as they heard a loud roar and a giant tiger came out of nowhere. "Oh damn, that's a big ass tiger," Thatch said putting his hands on his knives. "Are we going for the pincer or the new one?" Anne asked. "The new one! Luffy get ready!" sabo said as they went into their positions.

The plan was for Sabo to distract the tiger while Anne tossed Luffy in the air and knocked the tiger out, but there's always a flaw with great plans. Sabo was having a staring contest with the tiger until he dropped his weapon and sat by a tree. "Sabo what are you doing?!" Anne yelled. "I can't fight this one!" he said. Luffy saw how he was looking and had a hunch. "Anne! We'll just do this one!" she said eagerly. The tiger swiped his huge claw at them but they used the force from the hit and jumped high in the air. Anne threw her pole into its mouth and they hit the pole as hard as they could knocking the tiger out. "Yeah!" they said hi-fiving wile everybody was flabbergasted. "What the fuck do they feed you two?" Thatch said getting their attention.

"What do you mean? Like our food-food or devil fruit?" Luffy said looking owlishly. "Shut up!' Anne yelled hitting her on the head. "What devil fruit did you eat?" Marco asked. "What devil fruit did you eat?" Luffy countered. "How'd you-""It's part of mine. I can tell who has and who haven't eaten one. So if you tell us yours we'll tell you ours." She said. *sigh*"I ate the mythical zone model phoenix, Jozu ate a paramecia type model diamond, and pops ate the gura gura no mi. Now your turn"

"okay Anne ate the mera mera no mi, sabo ate the neko neko no mi model tiger, and I ate the hito hito no mi model mermaid, and yes I'm a mythical zone. Oh and I'm probably the only one who can show you my devil fruit. Any questions?" She said. Thatch raised his hand. "Yes?" she said like a teacher. "How come you can only show yours?" he asked. "Well that's simple, you either want the forest to catch on fire or to be mauled by a tiger. You choose." She said grinning. Marco raised his hand next. "Yes, Marco." She said. "Can you transform right now?" "Well I currently can't seeing how there's no water, but *yawn* maybe later." She said. She went to sit by Sabo and fell asleep. Anne just had a narcolepsy attack.


	5. Fish meet Red Hair! pt 1

I'm baaack! Ya missed me? NO? well too bad!

anyway I haven't had any reviews in a while and coming up with ideas are hard. so I only have three things to say

1) I don't own the ' baka song' or one piece but one day I will! I will I tell you I will!

2) there is attempt rape in this story and I'm telling you this now. you were warned so don't get mad at me for not knowing and

3) can people who read this please leave reviews that will help me come up with more ideas cuz I really don't have a lot.

* * *

Chapter 5: fish meet red hair pt. !

It was quiet today. Too quiet. There was no pranks being pulled. No kids running around the ship. Nobody setting the ship on fire. Just quietness. "Marco!" you could even-"Marco~" you could even-"Marco~!" You. Could. Even. He-"MARCO~!" Oh, I fucking give up. "What the hell do you want, yoi," he hissed. "Have you seen my henchmen and their pet?" Thatch asked. "Who?" Marco said. "*sigh* your age is getting to you man! I'm talking about Luffy, Anne and Sabo!" Thatch yelled. "Shut up! I'm not that old! Besides, I already know. They left a note," Marco said. He took the letter out of his pocket (?) and gave it to thatch. He read it out loud:

"Dear Marco-san,

We had to go shopping

Real quick and will be back before dinner.

See you soon then,

Anne, Sabo, and Luffy

'We need to work on Luffy's handwriting," Thatch mused. Marco just nodded. "by the way, How old are you?" Thatch asked. "Arrgh!" Marco yelled. He threw his hands in the air and stormed off. 'What'd I say?" Thatch said.

: L : L : L : L : L

"Okay here's the deal," Sabo said. "We only have enough money to get Anne some medicine and Oyaji some sake. I'll go with Anne to get the medicine, while you get the sake. Got it Luffy?" he said. "Yep!" she chirped. "We'll meet up by the ship okay?" he asked. "'kay!" she said and started skipping to Party's Bar.

:) :) ;) :)

'What to sing, what to sing' Luffy thought. "Oh! I know!" she yelled startling people passing by.

"Minami no shima wa atatakai

Paina purupuru atama pokapoka aho baka~

Atatkai wa minami no shima

Purupuru Paina atama pokapoka baka aho~

Kita no shima wa samui

hyakoi koikoi atama buruburu aho baka~

Kita-

Oof!" she said falling to the ground. Hey jerk watch where you're going!" she yelled. She looked up to see two boys sneering at her and she had only two things to say: "oh fuck." She started to shake when one boy started walking close to her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss-all talk-and- no-bite. Where's your siblings? They finally ditch you" he said. "No we're just shopping, so fuck off!" she said and tried to run away. One of them grabbed her arm before she could leave and slammed her into a wall.

"Well lookie here Danny. She gotten prettier since we last saw her. Let's let her feeling good too. How does that sound," she said holding her face in his hands. Danny held her arms and they went into a dark alley. "So Mitch, who's going first," Danny said. "it depends_"

"Let me go! I have to meet up with Makino!" Luffy yelled interrupting him. "Shut up!" Mitch yelled punching her. "Now listen up girlie since you pissed me offed I'm going first," he said slamming her into a wall.

"No... stop," she whispered and then remembered something that Anne always told her to say just in case. "HELP! RAPE!" She yelled. "Where am I?" a man with red hair said walking into the alley they were in. "what ya doing there with the chibi?" he asked. "Shit!" Mitch yelled and he and Danny ran away. "Thanks mister!" she said and started walking towards him. "Say what your name, chibi?" he asked. "My names Monkey D. Luffy! Not chibi!" Luffy yelled. "Well my name's Shanks. Now tell me what you were doing in here?"...

-don'tmindmeI'mjustascenechange-

...Then Sabo-nii and Anne-nee had to cut the alligator up to get me out." Luffy said. "Hahaha! It sounds like you have some interesting siblings," shanks said. They were walking back to the ship with Shanks carrying the barrel of sake. "Well I have to give this to papa as a thank you gift, so while we're almost there you can meet them." She said grinning.

"Wait you wouldn't happened to be a part of that ship would you?" he asked. "Yup!" she chirped "I'm a whitebeard pirate!" "Ah ha ah, that's very nice but-""LUFFY!" two voices yelled. "Sabo-nii, Anne-nee!" she yelled back. They turned to face a ship based off of a whale come into view and Shanks only had one thing in mind: 'Oh fuck.'

* * *

da da duuuun! yes I did it I made a cliffhanger! But you guys can pretty much tell that it's about Shanks and Whitebeard just meeting and stuff. might do a valentines extra don't know if I can get motivated or not if no one tells me *wink wink*. well Later

Luffy, Sabo, and Anne: bye-bye!

p.s. does Marco have pockets? I never knew if he did or didn't


End file.
